


Kisses on Bespin

by ATMachine (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 02:51:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12831759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ATMachine
Summary: The first time is always the hardest.A demented little Star Wars AU plot bunny I had. (Now v1.1 with minor edits.)





	Kisses on Bespin

They’d taken Han away an hour ago.

Even here, in this cramped little T-shaped cell with its trio of beds, she could hear his screams echoing through the walls. She’d tried putting her hands over her ears to drown them out, but it didn’t work.

And she knew that, when Vader got done with Han, she’d likely be next.

She turned to her companion.

“I need you to do something for me.”

He looked at her in surprise, his blue eyes staring into her green.

“Back on the Death Star…” She turned away, running a hand through her disheveled black hair, sorting through her words in the hope of minimizing the pain of remembering. “They beat me, tortured me, but they didn’t have time to do worse. They probably would have, but then you came along. And now… here we are again.”

Leia sighed. “You know, I’ve never actually slept with anyone? Even on the way here to Bespin. My first time is likely to be a gaggle of stormtroopers who don’t bother to remove anything but their codpieces.”

She turned back to face him, her face grave. “I don’t want that to happen. I don’t want my first time to be a gang-rape. And you’re the only one around who happens to qualify.” She threw a nod in the direction of C-3PO, whose disassembled parts were scattered on the cell floor.

“So,” she said, putting her hand on his arm. The hairs on it tickled her palm. “Can you make this virgin Princess an honest whore?”

_Grrrrroooowwwwwl._

“Good.”


End file.
